How Caterpie changed the world
by Shiro Tsubasa
Summary: ONE-SHOT Tired of Misty's stalking, Ash devises a cunning plan to get her off his back but things don't quite go according to plan, but rather MUCH better. Warning: T for character death (off-screen)


_**Shiro Tsubasa here with a short one-shot that kept stalking me no matter how much I ignored it. I will warn you, this is 1000000000% Misty bashing and some of you may not like that. I personally despise Misty and think her personality was one of the main things holding Ash back in his early days as a trainer and thus ruined him forever (you can only treat someone like crap and put them down for so long before it starts taking an effect on their mind), so this is what I would of done if I had written the anime. There are currently no plans to expand this though I wouldn't be against it sometime in the future when I am finished with **__**Secret Power**__**. Hope you enjoy it, leave me reviews and let me know what you think!**_

**Disclaimer: Does Ash have a decent Pokémon besides Charizard and Pikachu? No? Then I don't own Pokémon.**

"Why can't she just leave me the hell ALONE?" Ash grumbled to himself for the fifth time in 10 minutes. Pikachu silently agreed with his friend, the red-headed stalker was getting quite annoying. Ash and Pikachu were currently walking through Viridian Forest trying to look for Pokémon but the girl whose bike they accidentally fried (and apparently the Police agreed as Ash had found out the girl tried to file a Police report but the cops wouldn't blame Ash because it was an accident during a life threatening situation), Misty, was stalking them the entire way and screaming every time she saw a bug and scaring away anything in range. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but Viridian Forest is three-quarters bug Pokémon and thus the only thing that came near them was a Caterpie that Misty promptly hurt the feelings of after its capture.

"I really need to find a way to get rid of her, there must be something." After racking his brain for half an hour and 24 more screams, he had a sudden inspiration. Remembering the Pokédex entry on Caterpie, or more specifically its String Shot attack, Ash hatched a rather brilliant plan. Releasing Caterpie Ash whispered his plan to the little bug who quickly agreed to it, after all she had hurt his feelings and he wanted a little payback and this was much better than his original idea of sleeping next to her and scaring her when she wakes up.

Caterpie crawled up to the girl who proceeded to scream once again and back up to a tree. "Get it away! Get it away!" She chanted repeatedly and wished she had brought more than just her Goldeen, while resolving to have one of the gym assistants send over Staryu and Starmie when they arrived in Pewter. "Now Caterpie! String Shot!" Ash commanded and the bug proceeded to tie Misty to the tree with its string. In a normal situation a Caterpie's string is weak and barely able to hold its own body, however in this instance Caterpie was close to evolution and thus his string was much stronger as it was used in the process of making Metapod's shell which is one of the strongest substances in the Pokémon world.

"Good job Caterpie!" Ash praised his little Pokémon, "As for you Misty, I hope you have fun with the bugs! I'll send someone to find you later." With that he turned and walked away leaving Misty gaping in shock before screaming to be let free.

***Epilogue***

After almost being impaled by an idiot with a sword, Ash never actually remembered to send anyone after Misty. She was found two days later slumped at the base of the tree, the string shot having since deteriorated, dead from multiple Beedrill stings. Though the last person to see her alive, Ash was never suspected as it was an unfortunately common occurrence in Viridian Forest and led to the League finally culling the population. Misty's sisters, after learning her fate, rededicated themselves to the Gym in her honor as they realized that, had they not driven her away so she could be strong enough to run the family gym, she would of never left in the first place.

Ash and Bock still became traveling companions and without the constant arguing and whining of Misty, Ash became an excellent Pokémon trainer. He captured quite a few Pokémon he would have never been able to acquire if she had been there as they were able to spend more time in remote areas training and running across rare Pokémon. In the end, Ash made it to the Pokémon League and, to the surprise of everyone, won it in his very first year as a trainer. His victory team was comprised of Pikachu, Charizard (whom, thanks to Ash's additional training, never rebelled), Venusaur, Blastoise, Rhydon, and Dragonite. As he stood upon the Winner's Podium at the League, Ash thought back upon his adventure in Kanto and wondered how things would have been if he had never tied Misty to that tree. The thought alone made Darkrai shiver in fear all the way in Sinnoh and fueled Ash's nightmares for a week.

_**And there it is! I know the Metapod thing is not true but anyone who has tried to beat a Metapod with a Tackle will agree, those things are made of Diamond-infused concrete. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
